


Perfect to me

by Midnight_180_Wolf



Series: Detroit Become Family part one [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Gavin Reed, Chains, Children, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Kissing, Lesbian Character, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, My First Work in This Fandom, Pregnancy, Shower Sex, Smut, Time Skips, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Trans Male Character, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, Violence, female genitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-06-30 05:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_180_Wolf/pseuds/Midnight_180_Wolf
Summary: Gavin gets an android partner who looks like Connor but is actually a prototype.RK900 is the only model made and is made by Elijah.They find a note that has 'You will pay' written on it and a mysterious cube that RK900 found inside the dead victim.As the case continues Gavin slowly falls in love with the RK900 and RK900 slowly falls in love with Gavin and also become deviant when Gavin gets badly hurt on the case.Find out more by reading!





	1. Gavin gets an android partner

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is my first work here!  
> I hope you will enjoy my story!  
> I do take comments so don't be shy on commenting on my work!

Gavin enters the station and headed to his desk. He sits down and begins to read a case report. He was almost done when Captain Fowler called out for him. "Reed in my office now!" Fowler says and Gavin rolls his eyes and heads to the glass office. He enters and sees Connor. Connor? No, it looked like Connor but taller and had icy blue eyes and the collar went higher than Connors did. "Why is there an android in this room?" Gavin angerly said and points to the android.

Fowler sighs. "This is RK900 and he will be your partner." Gavin's eyes widen and he begins to shout at Fowler. "What! No way am I working with an android!" Gavin shouts. "You will work with him, Gavin. Now get out of my office." Fowler says and Gavin growls and storms out of the office, RK900 follows Gavin to his desk. Gavin sat down and tries to ignore the android. "Detective is there a seat available for me to use?" Gavin points to the desk in front of him. Gavin notices the difference in his outfit and voice.

His voice was a lot deeper and cold-hearted. Gavin took out his phone and begins to play a game on it. "Detective, we should work on this case," RK900 said but Gavin ignores him. "Detective." RK900 stood up and takes Gavin's phone out of his hands. "What the...Give my phone back!" Gavin yells causing some officers to look up. "We need to investigate a crime scene Detective." He says and begins to walk out of the station. Gavin storms after him and sees RK900 leaning against his car holding his phone.

Gavin glares at the android. "Give me my phone back!" Gavin yells. The RK900 shakes its head. "You should ask nicely Detective." Gavin feels his blood begin to boil. 'Who the hell does he think he is?' Gavin crosses his arms and rolls his eyes. "Just give it back. It's not yours you fucking robot!" The RK900 sighs and hand him his phone back. Gavin takes it and puts it in his jacket. Gavin gets into the car and puts the key in and the car hums to life. RK900 enters the car and waits for Gavin to start driving.

Gavin begins to drive the car and heads to the crime scene. Soon they were there and both got out of the car. "Uh, so Fowler gave you an android partner," Tina says as she looks him up and down. "Yep," Gavin says and enters the house. "Does he have a name?" Tina asks as she follows Gavin inside the house. "No, and before you say anything I am not naming it," Gavin says and looks around the room. Tina rolls her eyes and heads back outside." It's a homicide.

The male victim was shot in the leg and in the head. The male victim also had scratches along the face." The RK900 says making Gavin jump." Fucking hell! Don't sneak up like that!" Gavin says. "Apologies Detective." He says and crouches down beside the male body. He presses his two fingers into the blood and put it in his mouth. "The fuck are you doing!?" Gavin complains. "I am analyzing the blood. You can look away if this disgusts you." He says." Whatever Tin can." Gavin mumbles and heads to the kitchen. The kitchen was clean and nothing was out of place. The RK900 enter the kitchen and Gavin looks up. "The kitchen is clean and nothing is out of place," Gavin says and the RK900 scans the room. "There is something in the pipes." The RK900 says and crouches down and opens the cabinets door and breaks the pipe in half. A piece of paper came out and the RK900 picks it up and hands it to Gavin. 'You will pay' was written on the paper in complete perfect handwriting. "An android wrote this," RK900 says. Gavin nods his head.

"Yep. You done here?" Gavin says. "I would like to look around the house more," RK900 says. "Fine but I'm heading outside." The RK900 went to another room while Gavin went outside and waits outside of his car. Conan comes out of the house and walks to Gavin."Found anything else?" Gavin asks as he gets in the driver's side. "I found this odd construction of this cube that lights up when you press down in the middle," Conan informed Gavin. "looks like a toy to me," Gavin says and drives the car back to the precinct." It appears to be missing a key." Conan says and Gavin rolls his eyes. "Probably have something stupid or something in the cube," Gavin says and parks the car and enters the building. Conan follows him inside at they both sat down at their desks. Gavin was looking on his phone as Conan was messing with the cube.

The cube was black with a metal key opening. He also notices that the cube would light up with red and blue."Are you not able to open it without the key?" Gavin asks Conan. "I cannot. It is not made with technology." Conan replied. Gavin sighs. "So we could not find fingerprints or the weapon but we found a note and a cube. Great." Gavin mumbles. He rubs his face and sighs. He glances at his phone and sees that it was 9:00. Gavin grabs his keys and stands up and begins to walk out of the building.

"Detective where are you going?" Conan asks as follows Gavin out of the building. "Home, now get the fuck away from me." Gavin says and gets into his car. Conan steps back and watches as the car speeds off. He walks off another direction and heads to his house. As he walks to his house he scans the area around him and many pedestrians and other unique properties on his walk home. He opens his door and enters his house. He enters his bedroom and places the cube on the table and sits on the chair and went to sleep mode.


	2. Gavin gets a call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter!  
> I already have written some of the chapters for this story.  
> The rest will be updated on here at random times.  
> I hope you will enjoy this chapter!  
> Leave comments or Kudos!

Gavin groans and sits up in his bed and reaches over to his nightstand and grabs his phone. He looks at the ID and rolls his eyes. He presses answer and presses the phone up to his ear. "What do you want Elijah?" Gavin asks. "Gavin?"Elijah asks in a whisper. He sounds lost and afraid like someone was in his mansion. "Gavin, I need help." Gavin presses the phone closer. "Eli, what's happening?" Gavin asks his older brother. "I can't say but I need you here at the mansion now!" Gavin was worried and was very confused.

" Eli?" Gavin asks. "Gavin please I need you here now!" Elijah says and the phone went dead. Gavin quickly puts on some clean clothes and pets Smokey as he heads out of his apartment. He rushes down the stairs and heads to his car. He opens the door and puts the key in the ignition and pulls out of his parking space and speed off to Elijah's mansion. He gets there and sees the mansion surrounded by Thirium or blue blood. He gets out of the car and rushes to the door and sees that it is open and runs in. He sees Elijah on the floor covered in glass and Thirium. "Eli!" Gavin rushes toward his side and gets on his knees. Elijah groans and slowly sits up. He looks around and sees the room was a mess and sees Chloe and the other three behind the sofa. "What the fuck happened here Elijah?" Gavin asks worriedly. "I-there was someone here," Elijah says and Gavin helps him up and leads him to the couch. Chloe and the other three walked toward Gavin and Elijah and sat down on the floor.

Gavin turned his head at Chloe and sees half her face was peeled off and was missing an eye. The other two were missing an arm and parts of their body were peeled off. Chloe hands him a note. He takes the note and quickly reads it. 'You will pay for the abominations that you have created! You will suffer!' -Masked Wolves- Gavin crumbles the paper and stands up. "Where are your health kits?" Gavin asks. "They are in the bathroom. Chloe, can you help Gavin?" He says and looks at Chloe and the other two whos LED were blinking red. Chloe stands up and walks with Gavin who allowed her to rest her hand on his shoulder so she won't stumble. Gavin grabs the two health kits and heads back to Elijah and the other two. He places the kits on the couch and begins to tend to Elijah wounds.

After he was done with him he did the same thing to the other three. As he was helping them he notices the difference in the two who looked almost identical to Chloe. The shy one had freckles on her face and her hair was darker than the other two. "Her name is Ava. The other one is named Venus."Elijah quietly said. "Ava is the shy one and Venus is the sassy one," Gavin said as he finishes with Venus and stands up and grabs the bloody tissues and throws them in the trash can in the bathroom. Elijah chuckles and nods his head. "You are correct. Chloe has both of those traits in her but she is nicer than sassy." Elijah says. "You know I have to report this to the police?" Gavin says as he sits on the floor. "Yes, I know. So how do you like the RK900 that captain Fowler made you be partnered with?" Elijah questions.

Gavin gives him a look. "How the fuck do you know about that?" Elijah smiles. "I am his creator just like Connor but the RK900 was made differently," Elijah explained. "Oh, a lot different. He is an asshole and is creepy. Why did you make him like that for?" Gavin asks. "He was supposed to be a military android but Cyberlife said to make him the upgraded RK800. I had to listen to them or they would take him and tear him apart." Elijah explained. "Oh okay still doesn't explain why he is an asshole and is creepy," Gavin says and crosses his arms. "What do you expect? He is made by me after all." Gavin rolls his eyes.

"Can he go deviant?" Gavin asks. "He can but I am not sure on how or when," Elijah says and looks around the room. "I saw a lot of Thirium out on the snow. What happened there?"Gavin asks as he looks at the three who were over near the pool cuddling each other. "Chloe and Ava were out front planting fake flowers when the attack happened," Elijah says and sighs. "Did you and RK900 found a cube at a crime scene?" Elijah randomly asked after resting a couple of hours. "RK900 did and said that it needs a key. " Gavin said as he places a plate with food on the table. "You have not given him a name." Elijah notices that Gavin kept saying RK900 and not a name. "No, I haven't and I won't," Gavin said and Elijah rolls his eyes. "Well, I think that you will." Gavin snorts and checks his phone. "Fuck I am late to work!" He says just as his phone buzzed with an unknown number along with a text.

Gavin rolls his eyes and puts his phone in his pocket. Elijah looked up and smirks. Let me guess you don't have to come into work and RK900 is coming here?" Gavin groans and nods his head. "Well he doesn't have a car and we all need to rest." Elijah said. He stands up and winces at the pain in his side, Gavin gets up and helps Elijah stand up. He helps lead Elijah to the bedroom and onto the bed. Gavin went into the guest bedroom and takes off his jacket and shoes and socks off and pants and climbs into the bed and drifts off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was this chapter?  
> More is on there way!


	3. Explaining and the cube opens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is more to come!  
> Please leave comments or kudos!

Gavin wakes up and slips out of bed and heads to the bathroom. After he was done he grabs his pants and slips them on. He grabs his phone and walks out of the room and heads to the pool room. He sees RK900 and Elijah sitting on the couch. Elijah was shirtless and RK900 was tending to the wounds that Elijah got. Elijah turns his head towards Gavin and gives him a small smile." Glad you are awake. Probably slept better than I did." Elijah says. "Sorry," Gavin says and RK900 glances at Gavin. "Good evening Detective." Said the RK900. Gavin rolls his eyes. "So where are the other ones at?"

Gavin asks. "Chloe, Ava, and Venus are getting repaired by Cameron and Skye," Elijah informed Gavin. "Who the hell is Cameron and Skye?" Gavin crosses his arms. "Cameron and Skye are friends of mine. They both worked with me at Cyberlife. They no longer work there." Elijah explains and Gavin sits on the floor. "Detective, there are other places that you can sit in," RK900 said as he gets up and throws away the dirty bandages and comes back and sits beside Elijah. "Not gonna move," Gavin says and Elijah chuckles. "Don't want to move away from you big brother huh Gavin." Elijah jokes. "Shut up Eli!" Gavin says and gets on his phone and gets on Facebook.

"Why do you have different last names?" RK900 asks. "My mother got divorced and my dad married someone else," Elijah explained. Gavin rolls his eyes. "Gavin didn't want to change his last name so he stayed as Gavin Reed while our parents and I have Kamski as our last name," Elijah says and ruffles Gavin's hair. Gavin swaps at his hand and glares at him. Elijah grins."Mother was a bitch ." Gavin said as he puts his phone away. "Yeah, she was." Rk900 cocks his head to the side and scans them both. As he scans Gavin he notices a difference in him. Apparently, Gavin was a female but decided to have surgery and transformed into a male but never got bottom surgery.

Elijah was 45 years old while Gavin was 36 years old. Both were born in 2002. Gavin born in October and Elijah born in July. Gavin looks up and sees Chloe and his sisters walking and being happy. They were repaired and have nothing out of place. "Oh good, they are fixed!" Elijah exclaims. Cameron and Skye smiled at him." You have us to thank you for Elijah. " Skye said and looks at Gavin. "My I haven't seen you since you were little. How did you get that scar on your nose?" Skye said and Gavin rolls his eyes. "None of your business Skye." Gavin grunts. "Still rude to me I see." She grumbles. Well, we better go now. Nice to see you, Gavin." Cameron said and they both head out of the mansion. "You never liked Skye for some reason. Is there a reason for it?" Elijah asks. "Nope just don't like her." He lies. "RK900 is he lying?" Elijah asks RK900. "Yes, Elijah he is." Gavin glares at the both of them. "I'll get the answer another time," Elijah says at Gavin.

Gavin snorts and rolls his eyes. Gavin and RK900 stayed for the rest of the day. "Hey RK900 do you have to the cube with you?" Elijah asks. "I do." RK900 takes the cube out of his jacket and hands it to Elijah. The cube was blinking red and blue as Elijah hold the cube. Interesting. I never saw anything like this. I wonder who made." Elijah mutters. "What's so interesting about the cube?" Gavin questions." It seems to be man-made and the only colors that are blinking are red and blue. There is a keyhole so it can only be open by a key. Maybe it can be open by any key." Elijah says and stands up and Gavin gets up but was stopped.

"I can manage on my own Gavin but if it will make you feel better you can follow me," Elijah said and Gavin follows him. They enter his bedroom and Elijah grabs his key to his car. He inserts that key inside and the cube vibrates and it opens. Both Gavin and Elijah was shocked at the cube. The cube was no longer blinking and it contained a flash drive. Gavin snorts. "A flash drive really?" Elijah takes the flash drive out of the cube and the cube closes. It vibrates and it went back to blinking. "Might have something that is important on the flash drive." They walked back to the pool area and head into a computer room. RK900 followed them and notices the flash drive in Elijah's hand. Elijah puts the flash drive into the computer and a video begins to play. Someone appears onto the screen wearing a wolf mask. The person begins to talk but it was hard to tell if it is female or male. RK900 scans the person in the video but a number appears in his HUB. RK1100.

Gavin looks at RK900 and sees his LED blinking yellow. "Okay did you scan the person and figure who it is?" Gavin questions. "Not a person but an android. An RK1100." Elijah turns his chair. "An RK1100?" He questions. Gavin looks at the video and sees another masked figure. "RK1000," RK900 said. "Do they have names?" Gavin asks. "It appears not but the RK1000 is female." Elijah sighs and stands up. "Someone at Cyberlife must be creating them," Elijah says and walks out of the room. Gavin and RK900 follow him but RK900 stops and turns around. The video was glitching out and sees the two androids running away and the video ends but not without someone looking into the camera and smiles." All you android creators will suffer!" The video ends and RK900 walks out of the room and enters the pool room once more. Gavin sighs and sits on the floor again. "So what do we do?" Gavin asks and looks at RK900 and Elijah. Both said nothing and Gavin notice RK900's LED blinking yellow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> More chapters will be out soon!  
> See ya next time!
> 
> Ps~ I changed the format so hopefully it is better to read!


	4. More questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Here is the fourth chapter!  
> The fifth one is on the way!

The drive back to the city was quite. Gavin was in the passenger seat looking out of the tinted window. RK900 was driving the car and rock music was playing out off the radio. Gavin glances at RK900 who's LED was still going yellow.' I wonder why it is not going blue. Is he still processing that there are two androids?' Gavin sighs and looks out of the window again. "Is something wrong Detective?" RK900 asks. "Fine." Gavin mumbles. "Your brother is a lot more open than you are," RK900 said. Gavin rolls his eyes. "Yeah well, that's him." Gavin grunts. Soon they were at the station and heading to their desks.

Gavin sat down and checks his emails on the computer. Fowler walks out of his office and calls out Gavin's name and RK900's. They headed into Fowler's office and Gavin explained everything that happened that night and about the flash drive. RK900 had recorded most of the flash drive and showed it to Fowler. "Okay, that's odd. I want you two plus Connor and Hank working on this case." Gavin gives him a look. "The fuck Fowler!?" Gavin yells. "Why do we have to work with Hank and his toy!?" Fowler sighs and shakes his head. "Because Reed they will be able to help you and RK900," Fowler said. Gavin crosses his arms and storms out of the office. RK900 follows Gavin. Gavin sat at his desk while RK900 went to Connor and Hank and let them know the situation.

Connor and Hank got up from their desks and grabbed their chairs and sat down at Gavin's and RK900's desks. "huh no, wonder why kamski looks like you. You two are brothers." Hank says. Gavin rolls his eyes. "So someone at cyberlife is making an RK1000 and an RK1100?" Hank asks. Correct lieutenant. "One is a female and the other is male. At the end off the video, it showed a male suspect that said he will make all the creators of androids suffer." RK900 explained. "Did you scan him?" Connor asks." I did but I cannot find him in my database."RK900 replied. "He appears human but there is nothing that I can find on him." RK900 continues. "We couldn't find anything except for a note and a cube that had a flash drive in it. Elijah told me that someone attacked him and his three androids but never could see who it was."Gavin informed them.

"Did the suspect take anything?" Connor asks. "Yeah, he took Chloe's eye and peeled off her skin and took Ava and Venus's arms. " Gavin said. "Ava and Venus?" Connor questions. "They were the ones that were able to be in the pool," Gavin explained. "Guessing they are deviant now?" Gavin nods his head." Yep." Hank gets up from his seat. "Well, I am getting coffee. Gavin, you want any coffee?" Gavin nods and stands up and follows Hank to the break room. "Sit," Hank says. "For what?" Hank sighs. "I can see it in your eyes and how you are acting. You are worried about Elijah and you are probably saying what if the person killed him." Hank says as he sits beside Gavin. Gavin sighs knowing he can't hide the fact that he is freaking out about his brother.

Gavin fells his hand begin to tremble and his eyes begin to water. "I-I don't want to lose him!" Gavin lets the tears fall from his eyes and covers his face with his hands. Hank puts him on the back. Gavin soon stops crying and wipes his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket. "You better not tell anyone or I will kick your ass," Gavin says his eyes puffy and red. Hank chuckles and nods his head ."I won't." Both got up from the couch and made their coffee. They walked back and notice that Connor and RK900 were gone. "What the...?" Gavin mumbles. Chris walks towards them. "Connor and RK900 went to the crime scene that you and RK900 went to." Hank takes a sip and Gavin thanks, Chris.

"Wonder whos car they took," Hank says as they walked out of the station." Hopefully your car." Gavin says and takes a sip from his coffee. They look around and see that Gavin's car was still here. "Hah, they took your car!" Gavin says and opens the car door and puts the key in. Hank opens the passenger side door and gets into the car. Gavin pulls out of the parking lot and speeds off towards the house. "Jesus Reed, are you trying to kill us?" Hank says as Gavin sped up more. "Maybe." Hank grunts and soon they were there. They get out and sees Hank's car there so they know that they are actually here.They enter the house and sees Connor without his jacket on.His white dress shirt was showing and his sleeves were up to his elbows.

RK900 had his jacket off as well He was wearing a black turtle neck and head the sleeves up to his elbows. "Find anything?" Hank asks." We found this in the backyard. " Connor says. It was a chest that was covered in mud. RK900 opens the chest revealing a lot of android parts from other different androids. "Holy shit! Why the fuck does he have android parts?" Gavin asks as he crouches down beside Connor." Most of them are from the RK units." Connor says. "You think he has more?" Hank asks. "Maybe let's go see." Connor says and RK900 gets up and Connor heads back to the backyard. Five hours later and they find six more chests filled with android parts. "Jesus this is fucking weird!" Hank says as they place the chests in the living room with the other one. You think that the person is made from other android parts?" Gavin says looking at RK900. 'Most likely." RK900 said as he and Connor put the parts in separate piles.

"The most that we have are from the RK units and the AX's unit." RK900 said. "That is weird." Gavin said. After a while, they take the chest back to the station and puts it in a room for evidence. "Well, I am going home so see ya tomorrow." Gavin says and heads out of the building. RK900 you go with him and make sure that the doesn't do anything stupid. RK900 nods his head and head out of the building and catches up with Gavin. "The fuck you want?" Gavin says as he enters his car. "Lieutenant Hank says I have to go home with you so you won't do anything stupid." Gavin groans and lets RK900 into his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think about this chapter!  
> Comment or leave Kudos.  
> See ya next time!


	5. Gavin's apartment and William Scott

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fifth chapter is out!  
> I hope you will enjoy this chapter.

Gavin couldn't believe that he let RK900 go with him to his apartment. Gavin opened his door and heads inside. RK900 enters the apartment and notices two cats on a torn-up couch sleeping. The cats wake up after hearing Gavin poor food in their bowls and jump off the couch. He scans the cats and scans the apartment. Gavin named the black and white one Smokey and the other orange one Pickle. The apartment didn't have a lot of decorations and the walls were bland. Gavin walks out of the kitchen and Smokey and Pickle followed him and heads back to the couch ignoring RK900. Gavin looked at RK900 and crosses his arms. "You done scanning my apartment tin can?" Gavin questions. He was too tired to make fun of the android. "My apologies Detective. " Said the RK900." Whatever. I'm going to take a shower. Don't go snooping around or I am kicking you out." Gavin said and heads to his bathroom. RK900 moves and sat on the couch.

He can hear the showing running and Smokey pokes his head up and moves to sniff out RK900. Pickle moved and jumps on his shoulder and rubs her head against his. RK900 doesn't move and allowed them to be on him. After 30 minutes Gavin gets out of the shower with a towel covering his waist and gives RK900 a look. "What the fuck?" Gavin mumbles and heads to his room and puts on some clean clothes.

He comes back and stands to the side of the couch. "Traitors." Smokey meows at Gavin and moves onto RK900's lap. Gavin heads to the kitchen and takes out a beer bottle out of his fridge. "Detective, we have work tomorrow," RK900 says as Gavin takes a sip of his beer. "So?" Gavin says and sits on the couch and turns on his tv. He flips through different stations and stays on a football game. After a while, Gavin fell asleep on the couch. RK900 stands up carefully and the two cats jumped off and curl up on the floor and RK900 picks Gavin up bridal style and carries him to his bedroom. He carefully places Gavin on the bed and leaves the room. He sits on the couch and enters sleep mode. Gavin groans as he sits up and rubs his eyes and gets out of bed. He stops his movement when he hears a noise coming from his kitchen. "Oh, right the tin can is here," Gavin mutters and opens his room and heads to the kitchen.

"Good morning Detective." The RK900 said in his monotone voice. "The fuck are you in my kitchen?" Gavin questions. "I am making breakfast." He says and hands him a plate with burned food." Is that edible?" Gavin asks as he pokes the food with his fork. "My apologies Detective I did not come with cooking abilities." Gavin rolls his eyes and makes his coffee. "Whatever," Gavin mumbles and heads to the bathroom to take a quick shower. After he was done and put on clean clothes they headed back to the station. Connor and Hank were already there. Hank informed them that they have another crime scene to look at. They headed to the house. Gavin looks around the house and notices that the house had flowers all over the place." Damn, why does this person have so many flowers?" Gavin asks aloud. Hank shrugs. "Who knows," Hank says and they head inside the two-story house. Gavin and Hank looked around the rooms while Connor and RK900 did the construction of what might have happened." Do you think that the RK1000 and RK1100 android are being forced to kill?"

Gavin asks. "Seems like that. Whoever the guy was at the end of the video is probably the leader." Hank answers as he opens the closet door. A note was on the floor and Hank picks it up. "Uh, that's odd." Hank says and Gavin looks up at Hank and stands beside him." The fuck?" Gavin's eyes widen at the name. William Scott was written down on the note. They headed to the living room where RK900 was scanning. "Where's Connor?" Hank asks. "In the kitchen with the wife," RK900 says. "Here. Scan and see if you can find anything on William Scott." Gavin says as he hands the RK900 the note. The wife comes out along with Connor.

"Connor explained to me that someone that worked at Cyberlife is behind this." She says tiredly. "Yes, ma'am that is correct," Hank tells her. "Do you by any chance know a William Scott?" Hank questions her. "No, I am sorry that name does not ring bell." She says. "William Scott worked at Cyberlife. He got fired for sexual harassment and rape last month." RK900 informs them. "My god!" The wife's face goes white and Connor comforts her." Must be more of a reason than getting fired." Gavin says and Hank hums in agreement. "William Scott brought three different androids. An AX400, AP700, and a YK500." RK900 spoke. "Why did he need them for?"

Gavin asks. "The AX400 and the YK400 were female. The AP700 was male. " Connor spoke up. "Maybe he wanted a family?" Connor suggests. "Or maybe to use the android parts to make him into an android?" Gavin recommends. The wife gives him a look. "Why do you say that?" She asks. "RK900 and Connor couldn't identify him in a video and we only saw the face." Hank explains.' Oh, okay. I guess that makes sense." She says. "At the other house, we found 7 chests filled with android parts. We might have to dig through your yard to find more." Hank says. "Go ahead I don't mind." She says and looks at the spot her husband was. "Alright, we will let you know what we find." Hank says and she nods her head and she walks out of the house. "Well, I guess we should get ready to dig and hopefully find more chests." Hank says and the others agreed with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think about this chapter!  
> Comment or leave Kudos.  
> See ya next time!


	6. Elijah calls and stays with Gavin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the best but I tried.  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Six hours have passed and they only found five chests with android parts. The question that was in their heads was how and why. How did the chests get into the yard and why are the chests there? Gavin sighs and went outside to take a smoke. Just as he was about to lit the cigarette his phone rings. He takes the phone out of his pocket and checks the ID and sees that Elijah was calling him. He presses the answer button and brings the phone up to his ear. "Hey, Eli." Gavin answers. "Hey is it okay if I stay at your apartment for a few days?" Elijah questions. "Sure but why?" Gavin asks." I can help out on the case and I want to spend time with you. " Elijah says and Gavin rolls his eyes. "Alright, Eli just comes to the apartment when you are ready. I'll see you then." Gavin says. "Thanks, Gavin," Elijah says and hangs up. Gavin smiles softly and shakes his head. He puts his phone away and lights up his cigarette and inhale and then exhale the smoke. "Smoking is bad for your health detective," Rk900 says as they exit the building.

Connor already called someone to pick up the chests. "Yeah, yeah whatever," Gavin says as he takes another drag. RK900 walks over to Gavin and takes the cigarette out of his hand and flicks it to the ground and steps on it. "What the fuck!?" Gavin growls out. RK900 crosses his arms." It is best for you Detective." Gavin tries to hit him but RK900 was fast enough to stop him. Gavin's eyes widen and he pulls his hand back and walks away. RK900 follows him and enter the car. They were all heading home since it was past midnight. "Where the fuck do you live?" Gavin asks as he begins to drive. RK900 told him where he lives and soon Gavin drops RK900 at his house and speeds off. Gavin parks his car and walks up to the stairs and opens his door. Elijah was on the couch watching TV. "Hey," Gavin calls out. " Hey to you too." Elijah smiles. "So what did you find today?" Gavin sighs and sits on the couch. "Well, we found more chests and a note that had William Scott's name written on it," Gavin explained. "William Scott? That name sounds familiar." Elijah says." He worked at Cyberlife but got fired."

Gavin states. "Ah, that's why. He liked to sexual harras women and raped a young girl who started working there when I was working there." Elijah leans against the couch. "He was odd and no one liked him," Elijah tells Gavin. Gavin looks at the TV. "He might be using the android parts on his body. I don't understand why he is leaving parts in chests and burying them at the houses he kills at." Gavin says as he gets up and heads into the kitchen. Elijah gets up and follows him. "That is odd maybe it is a signature or something?" Elijah suggests. Gavin shrugs and takes a beer bottle from his fridge. "Why are you actually here?" Gavin asks as he leans against the counter." Chloe, Ava, and Venus went to stay at Cameron's place for a few weeks. I don't want to stay at the mansion alone. Not until this case is over." Elijah explained. Gavin can tell that there is more than that. Gavin gives him a look and Elijah takes out his phone and hands it to Gavin. "Read the message," Elijah tells Gavin and went back to sitting down.

 **Hello Elijah Kamski, I know that you have made an RK800 and RK900. I will make a deal with you. I won't hurt you three female androids but if you do not give me the RK800, Connor, and the RK900 then I will come to your mansion and destroy everything. I will even hurt your little brother Gavin.** Gavin growls and continues to read. **I really hope that you will listen to me and make the best choice. See you whenever.** Gavin shakes his head and exits the kitchen and into the living room.

"God this fucker is getting on my nerves!" Gavin says as he hands back the phone to Elijah. "He even called me but I never answered it," Elijah says softly. Gavin sighs and sits on the couch. "Fucking crazy motherfucker," Gavin mumbles out. Elijah chuckles. Gavin glances at him. "What's so funny?" Gavin asks." You. You were always protective of me and you always made sure you get the blame for things even though most of the things you got blamed was on me." Elijah says and Gavin rolls his eyes. "You did it as well. Remember that one time we went to that part and I was 16 and you were 25?" Gavin asks and Elijah laughs. "You got so wasted and I told them the I wanted to go but it was for you because the next day was your birthday." Elijah laughs and Gavin grins. "Mom and dad were piss at you." Gavin chuckles. Elijah laughs and nods his head.

"We should go and get some rest." Elijah tells Gavin. 'Um sorry that you will be sleeping on the couch. I do have a room that I don't use but I don't have a matterse. " Gavin says as he gets off the couch." It's fine Gavin. I can get one tomorrow." Elijah says and Gavin went to get a blanket and a pillow and comes back and hands the two to him. "Night Gavin." Elijah says. "Night Eli." Gavin replied and heads to his room. He strips out of his clothes and puts on a tank top and shorts and climbs into bed. Smokey and Pickel jumped on the bed and curls up and Gavin smiles at them. He lays his head on the pillow and slowly drifts off to sleep. Gavin woke up when he hears whines. He gets out of bed and opens the door. Smokey and Pickle both jumped down and went under the bed. Gavin rushes to Elijah's side shaking his shoulder. "Hey! Hey, Elijah wake up!" Gavin yells and Elijah jolts awake almost hitting Gavin. "Hey, it's okay just a nightmare right?"

Gavin rubs Elijah's back comforting him. "S-sorry Gavin." He whispers. "It's okay" Elijah looks at Gavin and sighs. "Not the first time I had this nightmare." Elijah mumbles. "What is the nightmare about.?" Gavin asks."You and the others trapped in an abandoned building cuffed by the wrists and ankles. I try to get you free but it's like you guys don't see me and the person looked like an android but only it's all metal except the face." Elijah tells Gavin. "He looks at me and smirks and you were the first he kills. He..." Tears begin to form in his eyes. Gavin hugs him and Elijah begins to cry. Gavin whispers sweet nothings in his ear till he calmed down. "You don't have to continue." Gavin says and Elijah nods." Thank you." Gavin smiles at Elijah and pats his shoulder. "No problem. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is on the way.  
> So sweet that Gavin care so much for his older brother!  
> Leave Comments or Kudos!


	7. Starting to catch feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating!  
> I am with my older sister for two weeks and for a few days I didn't want to write.

Gavin told Elijah bye and headed to work. RK900, Connor, and Hank were talking to a middle-age male who looks to be in his thirties. "Who's this?" Gavin asks. "This is Brad. Brad this is Detective Reed." Connor says." You are Elijah's brother right?" He asks. "Uh, y-yes I am," Gavin replied. "Why do you ask?" Gavin questions him. "I need to speak to him." He says. "Um okay well he's at my apartment right now but I can call him and ask him if he can talk to you," Gavin says and Brad nods his head. "Okay, that's fine," Brad said and Gavin takes out his phone and calls Elijah. "So why do you need to talk to him?" Hank asks as Connor and RK900 head to the evidence room to separate the parts. "I met him when I used to work at Cyberlife." He says and his face goes pink. Gavin sighs and turns around to see Brad. "He's going to pick you up here," Gavin says and Brad nods and stands up. "Okay thank you," Brad says and heads outside to wait on Elijah.

Gavin watches Brad and rests his hands on his chair. Hank looks over Gavin and stands up. "Did Elijah knew him?" Hank asks. "Not really. He said that they worked together on a project but that's it." Gavin told Hank. Both looked at each other and Gavin walks out of the building and sees Brad about to get into the car. Elijah gets out of the car and walks over to Gavin. "Don't worry we will be fine," Elijah says. Yeah, I know but if something does happen you call me." Gavin says and Elijah nods his head and heads back to the car. Gavin heads back inside and sits down at his desk. Connor and RK900 were sitting down and Connor was playing with his coin.

"Hey Nines can you do this?" Connor asks and he cocks his head at Connor. "Nines?" He asks. Yes, that is your name or you can find your own name." Connor says with a smile on his face. Nines nodded his head. "Nines will be fine." Connor beams and smiles bigger. "Nines? " Gavin questions and both of them looked at him. "It is his name now," Connor says. Gavin rolls his eyes. "I think it is stupid," Gavin argues. Connor sighs and shrugs his shoulders." I don't think it is a stupid name Detective." Nines tells Gavin. "Whatever," Gavin mumbles and sat down. It was later in the day when Gavin's phone vibrated and he reaches it and press answer. He gets up and rushes out of the building. Hank looks up and sees Connor getting up and Nines following him.

"What was that about?"Hank asks." I do not know." He says. Gavin opens his car door and slams it breathing heavily and trying not to cry he shakingly puts the key in the ignition and was about to drive but Nines stopped him. "Detective!" He calls out. Gavin looks up and Nines sees how pale his face is. He opens the car door and Gavin gives him a confused look. "I got the call as well and you are in no condition to drive ." Gavin was going to argue but the look that Nines was giving him was odd. Soon they were at the hospital and Gavin and Nines had to be seated. Gavin was shaking his leg up and down. Gavin?" Nines call him out. Gavin blinks then looks at Nines. Nines LED was yellow and red then a nurse calls them and they headed to a room where Elijah was in.

Elijah was laying in bed with a cast on his leg and arm and a gauge wrapped around his head. "That was quick," Elijah whispers. Gavin sits down beside him." What happened?" Gavin asks. "A black car hit us when we were heading to Brad's place," Elijah said. "Is he okay?" Elijah asks. "We don't know," Gavin tells him. Elijah sighs and looks at both of them. "It's good for both of you to be here." He says and a nurse came in. She gives them a smile and hands Gavin a paper with information on it. "Let him look at it too hun." She says and leaves. "Holy fuck!" Gavin says as he looks at the bottom of Brad's chart. He hands it to Elijah and Elijah sits up with Nines help. He looks over it and groans. "No wonder why he wanted to see me and talk!" Elijah clutches the paper tightly and the doctor alongside with Brad who was in a wheelchair. "A stubborn man Brad." The doctor says with his arms crossed. Brad looks away from the doctor. Well if you need me just shout I will be in the next room.

"Why are you in a wheelchair?" Gavin asks." My body is not fully functioning. My legs feel like jello and they gave me some pain meds." He says and Gavin snorts. Yeah, I have been their buddy." Gavin says and Elijah chuckles. Brad wheels the chair closer and rests his hand on Elijah's. Gavin and Nines leave the room to give them privacy. "Well, that was a surprise and I hope they get better." Gavin says and heads outside and Nines follows him. Gavin was leaning against the wall and shaking. "Gavin?" Nines asks. "What?" He growls. Nines sighs and brings Gavin into a hug. Gavin blushes and relaxes do to the fact that the was very warm and it feels good to be hugged. They stayed like that for a few minutes and pulled away. "T-thanks." Gavin blushes and turns around. Nines cocks his head and smiles. _So cute when he is blushing_. Soon they headed back inside and side goodbye to Elijah and to Brad. They walked out and headed back to the car. Gavin let's Nines drive the car and heads home. "Thanks." Gavin says and Nines nods his head and begins to walk to his apartment. Gavin smiles as he walks away and heads inside and to his bedroom. _I am really falling in love with him?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter!  
> Comment or leave Kudos!


	8. abandon building

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait!  
> Hope you will enjoy this chapter!

They were called in to investigate an old building that looked like it could fall apart anytime soon. Gavin grumbles as he gets out of his car and looks around the area." Jeez, what the fuck?" Gavin mumbles as he notices vines covering lampposts. "It's been sitting here for five years and no one had used it for anything," Nines spoke breaking the atmosphere. "Why?" Hank asks. "From what I gathered it was abandoned when there was a murder," Nines explained. They walked through a path and stop at a door. "Is there anyone inside?" Hank asks. Connor scans the area and shakes his head. "No, we are alone," Connor says as tries to turn the doorknob. The door opens easily and they enter inside the building.

Nines looked around to find a light switch and found one and flips the light on. Red eyes glaring at them and the four froze in place. Suddenly their faces were covered with blindfolds and chains were placed around their necks and writs. Gavin tried to fight back but was punched in the stomach. A groan escapes from Gavin and Nines LED went red.

They were led to a room where four chairs were placed and they were forced to sit down. Gavin squirms and growls. "What the fuck!?" Gavin yells." Confused aren't you?" A voice calls out from the darkness. Gavin stays quiet and the guy chuckles. "All bark but no bite." He says and stands in front of Gavin. He lifts Gavin's chin and Gavin growls. Nines and Connor's blindfold come off and the guy smiles big. "The RK900 and the RK800 unit together. Wonderful. Conan, you take RK900 and Carla take RK800 and bring them to the blue room." He says. "Yes, Master." They both said in unison.

Nines growls and Conan takes him off the chair and leads him down to the blue room. Carla took Connor afterward and Connor tries to get her off him. "What the fuck do you want?!" Hank yells. William smiles and takes the blindfolds off making them both wide-eyed. "W-William Scott!" Both said in unison. "Yep and you two will watch on here screen and see what I am doing." He says and a screen come to life showing where Connor and Nines at.

They were hooked up to machines that look like it could tear limps off and just kill. Connor look terrified and Nines was trying to escape. "Do you have any ideas about what I am about to do to them?" William asks and chuckles." Y-you are going to tear their limbs off!?" William laughs and nods his head. "Yes, you are correct!" Hank and Gavin looked at each other in fear. "Why?" Hank asks. "Why? So my wife can survive since the androids can!" He yells. "She is dying and I wanted her to live forever. I use android parts for certain parts of her body and use them." He says and the screen changes to his wife who was on a table her eyes closed and had android arms and legs.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!?" Gavin yells out. "You are Elijah's brother right?" He asks with a smile on his face. Gavin stays quiet and William clicks his tongue. "I used to work with him but got fired for reasons that you probably already know." He walks over to a small wooden desk that had a tray with syringes and needles. He smiles and takes out a remote and presses a button. "Connor and Nines can watch this but won't be able to stop me." He mutters.

William moves and stands in front of Gavin and smirks. He puts the needle into the syringe and inserts it into Gavin's arm." Your body will go numb so you won't be able to feel this." He says and punches Gavin in the face breaking his nose. Gavin groans and gets punched in the stomach. Nines LED glows red and a red wall covers his vision. The word **Breakthrough** was written on the red blocks and Nines began to break them and breaks the chains and quickly helps Connor and they rushed out of the room and ran down the hallway but was stopped by Conan and Carla.

Hank was trying to break the chains but William smiles but ceases his steps as the door slams open. He frowns and crosses his arms. "Well, then I guess Conan and Carla didn't do their jobs." He says and shrugs and grabs Hank's gun and shoots Nines but Nines avoids the bullet and ran at full force and punches Wiliam over and over. Connor, Conan, and Carla went to help Hank and Gavin. Gavin groans and was placed down on the floor.

Sirens can be heard in the distance and swat team and FBI agents rush inside the building and Hank, Connor, Conan, Carla, and Nines were able to leave. Nines was carrying Gavin and was placed on a stretcher and was hauled into an ambulance. Nines went with him not wanting to leave his side. Connor checked Hank to see if he was okay which he was. Conan and Carla were standing away from the building and watches as Williams wife was hauled away in a stretcher and William in cuffs with a fucked-up face." God Nines did a number on his face." Hank whispers.

Connor hugs Hank and Hank hugged back. They pulled away and walked up to Conan and Carla. "You two are deviants?" Connor asks. Carla nods her head. "He made us do this." She says in a shy voice. Conan pulls her into a hug and she begins to cry." We did not want to hurt anyone." Conan said and Connor nods his head. "It's okay, you two won't be going to jail but we will let you two go to Jericho where there is a group of androids that will help you two," Connor tells them and Conan nods his head.

~~~

Nines sighs as they enter the hospital and head to wait in the waiting room. His LED ran red and his hands were damaged and thirium was leaking out. Connor and Hank walked in and rushed toward Nines. "Come on let's get you cleaned up," Connor says and takes Nines to the restroom and helps Nines to clean his hands. Connor looked up and sees that Nines was looking down." Is something wrong Nines?" Connor asks. "I-I became deviant when Gavin got injured," Nines says his voice thick with shame and worries. "Conan and Carla were both deviants but William controlled them. They were sent to Jericho." Connor says softly.

They came back and see Hank speaking to a doctor. "You two are friends of Gavin Reed?" The doctor asks. Both nodded and the doctor motions them to follow. They walked down a hallway and stopped at a room." He is under a lot of pain meds so he loopy." Dr. Blake tells them. "Okay, so can we go in?" Hank asks." Yes, you may but only for 40 minutes." The door opens and they walked in. Nines LED was blinking red and Gavin opens his eyes and smiles. "You became deviant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	9. Together at last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter had smut!  
> Hope you enjoy!

Gavin was excited to go home after being in the hospital for three weeks. Nines was bringing him home and to make sure that he was alright. The front door opens and Gavin and Nines walked in. "Glad to be home!" Gavin says and sat down on the couch. Smokey meows happily and jumps on the couch and Gavin pets him. Nines smiles and sits down besides Gavin. Gavin turned his head towards Nines and smiles. "So when do I go back to work?" Gavin asks. "You can go back to work on Monday but will only be on desk duty for a month." Gavin groans. Nines chuckles." I know but Fowler wants to make sure that you are ready when you go back onto the fields."

Gavin shrugs and the phone rings. Gavin picked up the phone and answers it. Elijah was on the other side asking questions about what happened and Gavin told him everything. As Gavin was speaking to Elijah Nines stood up and went to make dinner. Gavin said goodbye and hang up and stood up and enters the kitchen. Gavin watches as Nines made dinner and rests his chin on his hands.

"So is Brad and Elijah together?" Nines asks as Gavin eats his food. "Yeah, and they are having the baby." Gavin swallows and takes a sip of his drink. "Wonderful," Nines says and Gavin looks up and smiles. "Yep." After he was done they head back to the living room and watched TV. Gavin was falling asleep so Nines picked him up and carried him to his room. He places Gavin in his bed and was about to leave when Gavin asks him a question. "Can you stay with me?" Nines nodded his head and climbs into bed with Gavin. Gavin snuggles close to Nines and drifts off to sleep. Nines went into sleep mode and closes his eyes.

The next morning came and Gavin wakes up and sits up. He looks to his right and sees Nines asleep and blushes. Gavin lays back down and watches Nines sleep. Nines LED was blue and his breathing was calm. _God, his is so hot._ Gavin thought and blushes more. Gavin shakes his head and climbs out of bed. Nines woke up and see Gavin getting out of bed. "Where are you going, Gavin?" He asks. Gavin froze and blushes. "I... uh... uh..." Gavin stutters and Nines smirks. "You are adorable when you blush," Nines says and sits up.

Gavin glares at him and crosses his arms. "No, the fuck I am not!" He argues. Nines climb out of bed and walk over to Gavin. "Yes, you are," Nines spoke in a deep voice causing Gavin to shiver. Nines moved closer pinning Gavin against the wall and press his body against Gavin. "N-Nines!" Gavin blushes. "You can tell me to stop," Nines says and looks into Gavin's eyes. Nines leans close and kisses Gavin. Gavin blushes and kisses Nines back.

Gavin moans into the kisses and Nines lets his hand roam all over Gavin's body. His hands stop at Gavin's hard nipples and pinch them causing Gavin to gasp. "Nines!" Nines pull off Gavin's shirt and pressing his mouth on the hard nipples. Gavin moans and gasps. Nines move his mouth on Gavin's neck and suck and licks leaving a hickey behind. Nines rest his hands on the hem of Gavin's pants and pulls them down.

Nines hums at the sigh of Gavin and Gavin blushes. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Gavin nods his head and lays on the bed and spreads his legs. A wet spot can be seen from his panties. Nines slowly take off his shirt and pants and underwear. Gavin gasps as the sight and Nines climbs on top of Gavin and kisses him. Gavin takes off his panties and Nines moves so that he was between Gavin's legs. Nines presses his tongue on Gavin's clit and moves his tongue up and down making Gavin cry out in pleasure. "Nines!"

Nines pulled away and grabs a condom and lube and put the condom on and put a drop of lube onto his fingers and all over Gavin's pussy. Nines insert a finger and Gavin gasps. Nines looks up to see Gavin and leans down and kisses Gavin. After a few more minutes Nines insert another finger and thrusts both of them in and out. Gavin moans and clutches the blanket tightly. After a few more minutes Nines pulled them out and line himself up. "Ready?" Nines asks. "Yes!" Gavin answers.

Nines slowly inserts his cock and pushes in. Gavin moans and shuts his eyes tightly. Nines stops and waits till Gavin adjusts to his size. Gavin opens his eyes and nods for him to continue. Nines thrust in and slowly moves his hips. Gavin moans softly and Nines leans in and kisses Gavin and moves his hands to Gavin's hips and lifts him. Gavin moans and grabs the blanket almost ripping them.

Nines continue to thrust in going faster and harder. "Ah! Ah oh god Nines you feel so good!" Gavin moans out. Nines smirks and slams into Gavin. Nines groans and lifts Gavin's legs over his shoulder and slams into Gavin. Moans echo throughout the room and slap of skin can be heard. Gavin was moaning loud and tears clouded his vision.

"Oh god, Nines I am close!" Gavin warns Nines. Nines grunts and pulls Gavin's legs off his shoulder and pulls out. Gavin whines from then loss of pleasure. "Get on your knees." Nines commands. Gavin moves and got onto his knees. Nines enter Gavin again and slam into Gavin hitting his G-spot over and over. Gavin moans and tears fall from his eyes. "Oh god, Nines!" Gavin cries out as his orgasm hit him making his legs shake and moans loud.

Nines groans and his hips stutter as he reaches his climax and pulls out and cums all over Gavin's back. Nines climb off the bed and grab a cloth from the bathroom and puts water and come back to the room and clean Gavin off. Gavin sits up and smiles at Nines. "God that was amazing!" He says and Nines chuckles. "Glad you enjoyed getting fucked." Gavin gets off the bed and gets on clean clothes and finds some clothes for Nines.

"So I guess we are together now?" Gavin asks as they enter the kitchen. "I would like to be." Nines answers. Gavin smiles. "Well then. I have an amazing boyfriend then." Nines chuckles and hands Gavin a glass of water. Gavin takes the glass and lifts the glass to his lips and lets the cold water run down to his throat. Gavin sets the glass down and sighs. "So what now?" Gavin asks. "We could go clothes shopping," Nines suggests. Gavin shrugs and agrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five years has pass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter!  
> Enjoy!

Gavin was in the kitchen making dinner when the front door opens and Nines walks in and hugs Gavin from behind. "Smells good." He mutters and kisses Gavin on the neck. "Thanks, hun." Gavin smiles and leans into Nines warmth. Nines breaks the moment and place the bag onto the table. "Oh, what's in there?" Gavin asks as he cuts up strawberries, mango, and other fruits. "Oh, you'll see my dear." Gavin sighs and places the fruit in a bowl.

Nines was in the bedroom holding the small black box and ponders if he should pop the question at dinner or later on the day. "Nines! Dinner is ready!" Gavin's voice echos throughout the house. Nines sighs and takes the box and puts it into his pants pocket. Nines walks out of the room and sit down at the table. "The food looks amazing Gavin," Nines says with awe in his voice. Gavin smiles. "Well, you did teach me so I learned from the best!" Nines smiles and chuckles.

Soon dinner was done and Nines had suggested going outside in the back yard. The sky was covered in stars and the moon shines upon them. Nines stops in his tracks and turns to face Gavin. "Nines?" Gavin asks. Nines takes both of Gavin's hand and hold them. "You are the world to me. You made me deviant and you fell in love with me." Nines says his voice filled with happiness. "Gavin, will you marry me?" He asks and Gavin's eyes widen and tears quickly fell. "Yes, I will!" Gavin hugs Nines and Nines opens the box and places the ring on Gavin's hand. "I love you." Nines whispers.

"I love you too."

They stayed out in the night for a few hours till Gavin wanted to go in. Both head to bed and hold each other and drifted off to sleep.Morning came and Gavin wakes up and watches Nines sleep. Gavin leans down and kisses Nines on the forehead and climbs out of the bed and went to take a shower. As he was taking a shower Nines woke up and hears the shower running. Nines stood up and opens the bathroom door and stripped off his clothes and steps into the shower.

Nines presses his body agisnt Gavin's chest making his gasp. "Oh, Nines!" Gavin says and turns around. 'Sorry if I startled you." Gavin smiles and shakes his head. Nines pulls Gavin towards him and kiss him. Gavin moans into the kiss and Nines lets his hand travel down between his legs. "N-Nines!" Nines rubs Gavin's clit in circles. Nines moves his fingers and inserts them into his hole and thrust in and out. Gavin braces hiself agaisnt the shower wall. "Nines! Please fuck me!" Gavin pleas. Nines takes out his fingers and rubs his cock to full hardness and inserts it into Gavin. Gavin moans and Nines lifts his legs to warp them around his waist.

Nines thrusts in and out at a slow pace and gradually went faster. "Oh god, Nines yes right there!" Gavin moans out as Nines hits his G-spot. Nines presses his lips against Gavin's neck and sucks and bits marking him. "Nines!" Gavin moans. Nines pulls out and turns Gavin around and grabs Gavin by the wrist. Nines moves in and out hard and fast causing Gavin to gasps and moan. Gavin's legs begin to shake and Nines lets go and pulls him against his chest. Gavin moans loud as Nines went faster and harder slamming into him. "Oh god Nines I-I'm cumming!" Gavin moans out and cums hard. Nines groans and slams into Gavin cumming into him.

Gavin pants and almost falls but Nines catches him. "You okay?" Nines asks. Gavin nods his head. "Y-yeah just give me a few minutes." Gavin pants out. Nines smiles and helps Gavin get cleaned. Soon they were done and Gavin and Nines got out of the shower and got ready for work. They got into the car and drove off.

They park the car and head inside and heads to their desks. Hank and Connor were married and were expecting. Gavin was wearing his engagement ring and was looking at it. Nines went to the break room and brought him some coffee. Tina and Nines walked out and heads to the desks. "Hey, Tina how are you and Carla?" Gavin smiles and waves his hand at her. "Good. Why are you waving your hand like that?" She asks then sees the ring on his left hand and her face breaks into a huge smile. She hugs Gavin and Nines. "When's the wedding?" Gavin blinks at her and Nines laughs.

Connor and Hank were doing nothing and sees Tina hugging Gavin and Nines. Connor and Hank stood up just as he asks the question. Connor and Hank walked up to them and smiled. "So you propose to him? Congratulations." Hank smiles. "Yep." After they chatted a bit, they went back to work.

People heard about the news and walked up to Gavin or Nines whenever they had the chance and told them congratulations. They were happy with the next step of there relationship.

___

Gavin and Nines after a year of being engaged decided to have a winter wedding. Tina and Carla helped them with decorations while Hank and Connor helped with the foods to bring and make.

Gavin and Nines were standing around looking at the room that was covered in decorations. "Tina and Carla did an amazing job!" Gavin beams. "They sure did," Nines says and hears footsteps. Gavin turns around and smiles big. "Hey, Elijah hey Brad!" Gavin hugs both of them. "Where's Sadie?" Gavin asks. "She is talking to Hank and Connor," Brad says. "Oh okay."

Three weeks came by and it was time for the wedding. Both were wearing blue suits and they both walked down the path and waited for Carla to say the words. Both said I do and kiss. Gavin throws the flowers into the crowd and Tina caught them. She laughs and Carla blushes and smiles.

Everyone had fun dancing eating food and just enjoying the company of each other. As Gavin and Nines were eating the wedding cake Connor and Hank walked up to them with worried looks. "Something wrong?" Connor's LED was red and shows them the text message he received.

**You will all pay for her death**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who back~   
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> So how was my first chapter?  
> I will try to update everyday but I am not making any promises on that.  
> See ya next time when I update!


End file.
